Sheep
Sheep is the third position on the Cyn Clock. Sheep are known for being derpy. The standard font color used by sheep is #FFCCCC. The typing quirk for sheep includes adding derp to the end of every sentence and not using end punctuation. The typing quirk for sheep also includes stuttering anything with the "eh" sound (lax mid front unrounded vowel) and holding out anything with the "ah" sound (low front unrounded vowel). For example, the previous sentence would say "The typing quirk for sheep also includes stuttering a-a-anything with the "eh-h-h" sound (laaaax mid front unrounde-e-ed vowel) a-a-and holding out a-a-anything with the "ahhhh" sound (low front unrounde-e-ed vowel) derp" as shown. Their tags are their first initial, the letter e, then their last initial (i.e. Goth Reaper would be geh). Typing Quirk Sheep rarely use punctuation, except for occasional questions and the once-in-a-blue-moon loud exclamation mark. They always end their sentences with "derp", even when they're serious. Also, they make the last letter in any "eh" sounds repeat thrice with a hyphen separating each. In addition, the last letter in any "ah" sounds are quadrupled. Abilities Sheep are adaptable to their weather, especially if it matches their element. Sheep have entire immunity to their surroundings if it matches their element. Normal matches clear skies. Air matches windy conditions, like hurricanes and tornados. Water matches rain and damp conditions, as well as underwater. Fire matches very hot conditions, like near a volcano and fire itself. Ice matches cold weather, like snow and polar temperatures. Ice can freeze their self in water without any harm. Rock matches hailstorms and deep underground. Toxic matches hazardous conditions, including uranium and chlorine gas. Light matches very bright and warm conditions, especially daytime. Dark is the opposite, matching total or near total darkness and cold conditions, especially nighttime. Space cannot feel nor breathe. Mirror's does not match anything, but their mood and body temperature reflect the environment around them. ∞, like Space, matches all temperatures, and is basically immortal. However, unlike Space, ∞ can actually feel. Cyn Name If the first name ends in -e, -ep is added to the end. If the first name ends in -ee, -p is added to the end. If the first name ends in sh-, -ereep is added to the end. Otherwise, -eep is added to the end of the first name to get the cyn name. Extra Sheep Information * Sheep are 3 on the Cyn Clock. 3 is also the position of the Normal rank. * Some claim the FCC are all Space sheep, but that is just a myth. * The color of a sheep's wool changes with their element. ** Space is invisible, Air is storm cloud gray, Normal is normal cloud gray, Fire is orange with hints of red and yellow, Water is deep blue, Ice is light blue, Rock is brown, Toxic is green, Light is cream yellow, Mirror is reflective, Dark is black, and ∞ is rainbow. ∞ can change their wool color to their whim. * A Fire sheep can survive on the surface of the sun, a Space sheep can survive in space, and a Toxic sheep can survive a nuke's blast head-on. * The royal sheep that are known are Arzel, Sharzel, and Ariel. They are all in the Semoure family. Category:Cyn